dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
List of Dragon Ball video games
The following is a list of all games released featuring the ''Dragon Ball'' series. Console Games Super Cassette Vision *''Dragon Ball: Dragon Daihikyou'' Nintendo Entertainment System/Famicom *''Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo'' *''Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu'' *''Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Kyôshū! Saiyan'' *''Dragon Ball Z II: Gekishin Freeza'' *''Dragon Ball Z III: Ressen Jinzōningen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Gekitou Tenkaichi Budokai'' *''Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku'' *''Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden'' *''Famicom Jump II: Saikyō no Shichinin'' Super Nintendo Entertainment System/Super Famicom ]] *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Kakusei-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension'' Nintendo GameCube *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' *''Battle Stadium D.O.N'' Wii *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo'' Playdia *''Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Chikyū-Hen'' *''Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Uchū-Hen'' PlayStation *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22'' *''Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout'' PlayStation 2 *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z 2 V'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' *''Super Dragon Ball Z'' *''Battle Stadium D.O.N'' PlayStation 3 *''Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' Sega Mega Drive/Sega Genesis *''Dragon Ball Z: Buyū Retsuden'' Sega Saturn *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' TurboDuo *''Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu'' Xbox *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' Xbox 360 *''Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' Computer Games Apple Pippin *''Anime Designer: Dragon Ball Z'' Microsoft Windows *''Dragon Ball Online'' Handheld Games Design Master Senshi Mangajuku *''Dragon Ball Z Manga Kasetto'' *''Dragon Ball Z Taisen Kata Game Kasetto'' Game Boy *''Dragon Ball Z: Goku Gekitōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Goku Hishōden'' Game Boy Color *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' Game Boy Advance *''Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Collectible Card Game'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku'' *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball GT: Transformation'' Nintendo DS *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Dragon Ball: Origins'' *''Jump Super Stars'' *''Jump Ultimate Stars'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans'' *''Dragon Ball: Origins 2'' *''Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden'' PlayStation Portable *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' *''Dragonball Evolution'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' WonderSwan Color *''Dragon Ball'' Other *''Dragon Ball: Pilaf no Gyakushu'' *''Dragon Ball: Taiketsu Son Gokū'' *''Dragon Ball: Taose Piccolo Daimao'' *''Dragon Ball: Kachinuke! Tenkaichi Budōkai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Gonbare! Son Gohan'' *''Dragon Ball Z 2: Ikari no Kaiōken!'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Saiya-jin no Moukou'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Daikessen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shutsugen! Ginyu Tokusentai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Kyōaku Freeza Shūrai!'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Sukautā Batoro'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Suupa Saiyajin Toujou'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Namekkusei Chō Kessen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Barcode Wars'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Barcode Wars'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Taose! Garlic Jr.'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu Jinzōningen'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Saikyō Taiketsu! Cell VS Gokū'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Senritsu! Bio Soldier'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Pawā Sakuretsu Son Gohan!'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Z Senshi Dai Shugyō!'' *''Dragon Ball Z: P-1 Mini 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Syugyouda! Gohan! Mezase Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Touch Panel game'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Fukkatsu! Majin Buu'' *''Dragonradar Mobile'' Arcade Games *''Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Z: V.R.V.S.'' *''Super Dragon Ball Z'' *''Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale‎'' ''Data Carddass'' series *''Data Carddass Dragon Ball Z'' *''Data Carddass Dragon Ball Z 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' TV Games Jakks Pacific *''Dragon Ball Z TV game'' Let's Play TV *''Dragon Ball Z Battle Taikan Kamehame Ha - Omee to Fusion'' *''Dragon Ball Z Battle Taikan Kamehame Ha 2 - Ossu Omee Gokū Tenkaichi Budōkai'' *''Dragon Ball Z Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehame Ha - Ora to Omee to Scouter'' *''Dragon Ball Z × One Piece Battle Taikan Gomu Gomu no Kamehame Ha - Omee no Koe de Ora o Yobu'' External links *[http://www.mobygames.com/game-group/dragon-ball-series/offset,25/so,1d/ Dragon Ball video game series at mobygames.com] *[http://dragonball.homelinux.com Dragon Ball video game collection database] Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Video Games Category:Lists